


A Baby Between Us

by gi_tamie



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Futanari Kousaka Honoka, Futanari Kurosawa Dia, Futanari Matsuura Kanan, Futanari Yazawa Nico, Incest, Pregnancy, i don't know what more tags to add, it's just an accidental pregnancy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gi_tamie/pseuds/gi_tamie
Summary: Dizem que um único erro é capaz de mudar toda a sua vida, e isso é exatamente o que Maki vai descobrir, depois da festa de graduação das terceiranistas, onde ela acaba por descobrir que Nico não era exatamente o que aparentava...(Talvez eu mude essa sinopse)
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi, Hoshizora Rin/Koizumi Hanayo, Kousaka Honoka/Minami Kotori/Sonoda Umi, Kurosawa Dia/Kurosawa Ruby, Matsuura Kanan/Ohara Mari, Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico, Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko, Takami Chika/Watanabe You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Capítulo 1

Já era quase abril e cada vez mais a graduação das terceiranistas se aproximava e com isso em mente, ficou decidido que haveria uma festa de graduação, e, obviamente, que a festa seria localizada na enorme casa de Maki.

“Por que tem que ser justamente na minha casa?” Maki perguntou. “Eh~ Porque a sua casa é a maior de todas, Maki-chan!” respondeu Honoka como se aquilo fosse algo óbvio. “Isso não tem importância! Quantas pessoas você está pensando em chamar?!”

“Hum? Do que você está falando? Vai ser só nós nove.” disse Honoka.

“Tá vendo? Então não importa o tamanho da casa.” murmurou Maki enquanto fazia uma cara emburrada.

“Maki-chan, por favor!” implorou Hanayo. “Só dessa vez!”

“Isso mesmo, nya! Deixe só dessa vez, Maki-chan! Pela Nozomi, Eli e Nico, nya!” Rin também implorava.

“...Tá bom, podem fazer a festa na minha casa.” respondeu Maki, suspirando e sentindo-se derrotada. “E quando vai ser?”

“Ebaaaaaa! Obrigada, Maki-chan!” Honoka pulou em cima de Maki a abraçando.

“Obrigada, Maki-chan.” disse Hanayo com um sorriso, “Então, nós estávamos pensando em fazer a festa nesse fim de semana, pode ser?”

“Pode ser sim- Ah!”, Maki fez uma cara de que tinha acabado de lembrar de algo, “Nesse fim de semana meus pais vão viajar…”

“Eh~? Então não vai dar, nya?”, perguntou Rin com uma cara triste.

“Eh~? Não vai dar? Maki-chan!”, Honoka choramingava, ainda na cintura de Maki.

“Honoka, saia de cima dela. E se não der, não tem jeito, só temos que ir na casa de outra pessoa.”, retrucou Umi, com as duas mãos na cintura.

“Umi-chan, não precisa falar desse jeito com ela…”, disse Kotori com um sorriso tímido.

“Kotori, você mima demais a Honoka.”, respondeu Umi, cruzando os braços.

“Tudo bem, vou falar com eles, mas acho que não vai ter problema, desde que deixemos a casa limpa depois”, disse Maki dando de ombros.

“Ebaaaaaa, Maki-chan, eu te amo!”, gritou Honoka, apertando ainda mais o abraço.

“Tá bom, eu já entendi… me solta… ta… doendo… argh...”, grunhiu Maki, tentando escapar do aperto de sua colega.

“Aaaaahhhhh!! Maki-chaaaaan! Não morra! Desculpaaaa!”, Honoka sacudia Maki pelos ombros.

De repente o som da porta se abrindo pôde ser ouvido e logo em seguida uma voz calma e divertida:

“Oh! O que vocês estão fazendo?”, Nozomi perguntou, quando entrou na sala do clube, sendo seguida por Eli e Nico.

“Ei, parem de fazer bagunça na sala do clube!”, gritou Nico.

“Desculpa, nós só estávamos discutindo sobre a fes- humpf”, Maki tapou a boca de Honoka antes que ela falasse demais, já que a festa ainda era uma surpresa.

“Fes?”, Eli fez uma cara confusa.

“Ah… aa… a Festa de Boas Vindas! Isso! Estávamos falando sobre a próxima Festa de Boas Vindas do colégio! Haha...” Kotori tentou consertar a burrada de sua amiga.

“Hum… mas ainda falta um tempo para a Festa de Boas Vindas, não tem porque discutir sobre ela tão cedo.”, Eli, Nozomi e Nico sentaram em seus respectivos lugares na grande mesa que havia no meio da sala, “Talvez elas só estejam tentando discutir mais cedo por conta de que elas agora são do conselho estudantil, Elicchi.”, Nozomi tinha aquele sorriso de alguém que está tramando algo, o que deixou Eli um pouco pensativa, “Hum… tem razão.”

A reunião das Muse ocorreu normalmente após isso, depois da vitória do Love Live, o show em Nova Iorque e da decisão final que todas tomaram para desfazer o grupo, elas não treinavam mais no terraço, agora elas somente passavam seu tempo juntas na sala do clube, que agora estava mais vazia, já que a maioria das coisas era da Nico, e curtiam seu limitado tempo aproveitando a companhia de cada uma até o fim do dia, quando todas iam para suas respectivas casas.

Quando o tão aguardado final de semana chegou, Honoka, Umi, Kotori, Hanayo e Rin se encontraram na casa de Maki, para arrumarem as coisas para a festa, que seria uma festa de graduação e, pode-se dizer despedida, já que agora elas não seriam mais school idols juntas e cada uma seguiria seu próprio caminho, Eli disse que vai cursar direito, Nozomi sempre gostou de ensinar os outros e acabou decidindo ser professora, já Nico queria ser modelo, e parece que ela está na fase final da audição.

Já havia passado das 15h quando todos os preparativos acabaram, então Honoka rapidamente mandou uma mensagem para as 3 que estavam faltando, pedindo para que elas a encontrassem na casa de Maki.

Após um tempo a campainha tocou e Maki foi abrir a porta, revelando a imagem das 3 terceiranistas que pareciam meio confusas de terem sido chamadas tão de repente, e seus olhos foram em direção a sua senpai baixinha que estava a encarando como se suspeitasse de algo, “Podem entrar.”

Ao entrar na sala, foram surpreendidas por um grito, “Surpresa!!”, junto com confetes que voavam em suas cabeças, “Kya!”, Eli gritou de surpresa e Nozomi não deixou essa escapar, “Que gritinho mais fofo, Elicchi.”, disse com um sorriso em seus lábios, “Nozomi!”, e não deixou de receber uma reclamação.

“Mas o que significa isso?”, Nico, que estava quieta até agora, finalmente se pronunciou.

“Ehe… nós queríamos fazer mais alguma memória com todas juntas, então decidimos fazer uma festa de graduação surpresa para vocês.”, Honoka disse enquanto passava a mão na cabeça.

“E nós também queríamos agradecer vocês, nya!”

“Agradecer pelo quê?”, perguntou Eli confusa.

“Por nos ajudarem até agora, tanto como senpais como também como school idols.”, respondeu Hanayo com sua voz doce e seu sorriso angelical.

“Vocês não precisavam fazer isso, nós só fizemos o óbvio.”, Nozomi disse.

“Mesmo assim, nós queríamos muito fazer algo para vocês, e também como mais uma memória preciosa.”, dessa vez foi Umi que disse com um leve sorriso no rosto.

“Entendo… obrigada.”, Eli agradeceu.

“Deixando isso de lado, vamos comer pessoal! A gente trouxe bastante comida!”, disse Honoka saltitando até a mesa onde estava a comida. “Ué? Não tem nenhuma bebida… eu vou lá pegar!”

Depois de alguns minutos, Honoka volta da cozinha com uma bandeja carregando copos que continham o que parecia ser suco e ela foi passando por suas amigas e entregando os copos, “Gente, eu achei suco de uva, e tem um monte ainda, podem pegar.”

Conforme Honoka passava entregando os copos, Maki pensou, ‘A gente tinha suco de uva aqui? Minha mãe deve ter comprado pra festa depois que eu perguntei se podia ser em casa.’, enquanto Maki deu de ombros e tomou o líquido do copo, no outro lado da sala Nozomi também estava em seus pensamentos, ‘Hum… esse cheiro… será que…’, “Ei, Honoka! Você pode vir aqui rapidinho?”.

“Hum? Claro!”

“Honoka, onde você achou esse suco?”

“Hã? Estava em uma mini geladeira lá na cozinha, por quê?”

“Hum… Por nada não, só curiosidade, não se preocupe.”, disse rindo, ‘Agora, será que eu conto pra alguém? Isso vai ser interessante...fufu...’

Os primeiros raios de sol começavam a passar pelas cortinas e batiam diretamente no rosto de Maki, interrompendo o seu sono. “Hum… argh, sol… minha cabeça tá doendo…”, Maki resmungava enquanto tentava se levantar para fechar as cortinas e, possivelmente, voltar a dormir, ou era o que ela queria, até sentir um vento gelado diretamente em sua pele no momento em que ela se sentou na cama. “Hã? Por que tá tão frio?”, quando Maki olhou para baixo para confirmar sua repentina sensação de frio, ela se deparou com sua própria nudez, “Ha!? Por.. P-por que eu-?! Ai, minha cabeça!”.

“Hum…”, de repente Maki ouviu um pequeno gemido vindo do seu lado na cama e levou sua mão até sua boca quando viu quem estava deitada ao seu lado, “Nico-chan?!”, ela sussurrou enquanto olhava a figura de sua amiga, deitada de bruços e que também parecia estar nua, com o lençol cobrindo até a sua cintura.

“Por que a Nico-chan está aqui? E por que nós estamos peladas? Mas o que acon- Ah!”, algumas frases desconexas vieram em sua mente, ‘Ahh… Nico-chan… mais… hm… eu… eu vou- Ah!’, suas mãos cobriam seu rosto, que agora estava mais vermelho do que seu próprio cabelo, mesmo que ela não se lembrasse de tudo o que tinha acontecido, somente o que lhe vinha à mente já era o suficiente para chegar a uma conclusão… Ela tinha passado a noite com Nico, e não só isso, elas realmente fizeram “aquilo”, seu rosto ficava cada vez mais vermelho, se fosse possível. “Bom… pelo menos somos duas garotas…”.

Maki se manteve sentada na cama por mais alguns minutos enquanto tentava assimilar o que ela acabou de perceber e quando finalmente ela tomou coragem para se levantar, mais uma surpresa, “Sangue?!”, então ela viu a mancha de sangue que se encontrava no meio da cama, pendendo para seu lado, e levou seu olhar até o meio de suas pernas, rezando para que o sangue não tivesse vindo dali, mas parece que a sorte não estava do seu lado dessa vez, já que tinha rastros de sangue seco que tinha escorrido por sua coxa. “Droga! Mas que diabos nós fizemos ontem?!”.

“Hmm…”, Maki se assustou quando ela ouviu mais um gemido e achou que Nico talvez tivesse acordado quando ela começou a se mexer, e soltou um suspiro de alívio quando percebeu que sua amiga ainda estava dormindo, mas agora ela estava virada com a barriga para cima, e Maki corou quando teve o vislumbre dos seios nus da garota e tentou desviar o olhar, porém, nesse instante ela reparou que algo não estava certo, havia uma certa… “protuberância”, onde não era suposto ter, pelo menos não para uma garota, “O-o que é isso? Parece até que é um… Não pode ser, né?”, no mesmo momento Maki agarrou o lençol e o levantou para olhar por baixo e ter certeza de que o que ela estava pensando estava errado, só podia estar errado, Nico não poderia ter um… Não tinha como ela ter… As esperanças de Maki foram varridas, juntamente com a cor de seu rosto, que se encontrava mais branco que papel. “Urgh… Não pode ser… a Nico-chan é… Droga!... Droga, droga, droga, droga!”

Maki agora se encontrava encolhida sobre a cama, enquanto murmurava coisas desconexas, quando, “Maki...chan?”, ela ouviu uma voz, que pertencia a garota que estava deitada ao seu lado, sua senpai, sua amiga, sua companheira school idol, e… a pessoa com quem teve sua primeira vez.


	2. Capítulo 2

“Maki...chan?”

“Eh? N-Nico...chan…”

As duas garotas continuavam sobre a cama, trocando olhares confusos, até que, caiu a ficha:

“Mas o q- AHHHH! P-p-p-p-p-por que eu estou na sua cama!? E por que eu estou pelada!? E por que VOCÊ está pelada!? O que aconteceu!? AAAHHHH! A minha cabeça tá doendo…”, Nico entrou em pânico.

“C-calma, Nico-chan!”, Maki tentava acalmar a menor, porém ela mesma estava em estado de nervos também, “N-na verdade, eu também não faço a mínima ideia do que aconteceu ontem, mas por enquanto… Você pode dar um jeito nisso?”, Maki disse desviando o olhar e apontando para um certo relevo no lençol.

“Hã? Dar um jeito no que- AH!”, quando Nico levou seu olhar para onde Maki estava apontando ela instantaneamente ficou completamente vermelha, ganhando da cor dos cabelos de Maki, enquanto o vislumbre de sua ereção matinal continuava a vista. “I-isso é… eu posso explicar…”, disse enquanto colocava suas mãos entre suas pernas, mais especificamente, na frente de sua virilha.

“Acho que essa não é a minha maior preocupação no momento…”, sussurrou Maki olhando na direção do sangue que permanecia no lençol.

“Merda!”, grunhiu Nico quando olhou na mesma direção de Maki, “Mas o que diabos aconteceu ontem!?”, enquanto Nico colocava suas mãos em sua cabeça e ficava tentando se lembrar de qualquer coisa que fosse sobre o dia anterior, Maki se levantou e foi colhendo suas roupas do chão, juntamente com as de Nico, e as jogou sobre a garota que continuava sobre a cama.

“Eu não faço ideia sobre que merda que aconteceu ontem, mas vamos ver se tem mais alguém aqui ainda.”, Maki disse enquanto terminava de colocar suas roupas. “É mesmo. Alguma das outras deve saber o que houve.”, comentou Nico, pegando suas roupas, que foram jogadas em sua direção.

Depois das duas garotas terminarem de se vestir, e de Nico finalmente resolver seu “pequeno probleminha” elas saíram do quarto de Maki e foram para o andar de baixo, em direção a sala, onde acabaram por encontrar uma Honoka jogada no sofá, bem na parte da curva do sofá, onde ele fazia um “L”, de um lado estava Kotori e do outro lado estava Umi, ambas abraçadas com Honoka, e como se já não fosse surpresa suficiente descobrir sobre Nico, bom… “Hã? Não acredito que a Honoka também tem um…”, sussurrou Maki, colocando suas mãos sobre o seu rosto. Honoka também possuía um certo “relevo” entre suas pernas, então elas decidiram simplesmente ignorar a presença do trio naquele estado.

Nico soltou um suspiro e disse: “Deixa elas aí. Vamos ver se achamos as outras também.”, e foi na direção da cozinha, “Tá bom, mas- Argh! Que cheiro horrível!”, ao passarem pelo banheiro, elas sentiram um cheiro de vômito, “Urgh… parece que alguém morreu aqui.”, resmungou Nico, tapando o nariz, até que finalmente chegaram na cozinha e, “Acho que já sei quem foi.”, respondeu Maki, vendo o estado em que suas amigas se encontravam, Hanayo, que estava com a blusa suja de vômito, se encontrava em cima de Rin, ambas estavam jogadas no chão da cozinha.

“Sério… o-que-diabos-aconteceu-ONTEM!”, gritou Nico, e logo em seguida ouviu uma voz vindo da porta da cozinha, “Tenha calma, Nicocchi.”, era Nozomi, que parecia estar bem, muito bem pro gosto dela. “Nozomi, você sabe de alguma coisa? Você parece estar muito bem se comparada com o resto de nós.”, Nico encarava Nozomi com um olhar desconfiado, no aguardo de uma resposta. “Ora ora, mas é claro que eu sei o que aconteceu. Foi muito divertido ver todas ficando bêbadas ontem.”, Nozomi respondeu rindo.

“É O QUÊ?!”, Maki e Nico gritaram juntas.

“Vocês estão em sincronia, que fofo.”, Nozomi riu, “Igual a ontem a noite.”

“ONTEM A NOITE?! D-D-DO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FALANDO?!”, novamente Nico e Maki estavam em sincronia.

“Fufu… Vocês duas estavam fazendo muito barulho lá em cima, então eu fui dar uma espiada… Eu nunca imaginei que fosse ver minhas amigas em um momento tão íntimo, mas vocês estavam tão apaixonantes, como se estivessem queimando, então eu me senti na obrigação de gravar aquilo.”, Nozomi disse, simplesmente, e mostrou seu celular.

“VOCÊ O QUÊ?!”, Maki e Nico continuavam falando em sincronia, até que ela foi quebrada, por Nico, “Você gravou?! Apaga! AGORA!”

“Eh~? Por que eu faria um desperdício desses? Eu achei que vocês duas iriam querer dar uma olhada depois... e pensar que a Nicocchi era tão bruta, mas parecia que a Maki-chan não estava incomodada com isso…”, disse Nozomi calmamente, enquanto apertava o botão do play no celular, e o som dos gemidos das outras duas foi ouvido:

“Ahh… Nico-chan...”, “Urgh… Maki-chan…”, o som dos corpos se batendo ecoava pela cozinha.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! NÃO SIMPLESMENTE REPRODUZA O VÍDEO!”, gritaram as duas novamente em sincronia, ambas estavam com os rostos queimando de vergonha.

“Tudo bem, tudo bem, vou parar de provocar vocês duas.”, disse Nozomi, com seu sorriso angelical, enquanto pausava o vídeo.

Nico e Maki ainda estavam completamente vermelhas, e evitavam olhar uma para a outra, porém, quando Nico ia abrir a boca para falar algo, um grito alto a interrompeu, fazendo com que as três ficassem em estado de alerta.

“O que foi isso?!”, Nico perguntou.

“Parecia a voz da Umi!”, Maki disse, e as três foram correndo até a sala, onde se encontrava o trio do segundo ano.

“Umi! O que houve?”, Nozomi perguntou preocupada, um pouco antes de chegarem na porta da sala.

Quando elas chegaram na sala, se depararam com uma Umi no canto do sofá, ela estava sentada abraçando seus joelhos enquanto escondia seu rosto, Kotori estava em pé ao lado de Umi, com uma de suas mãos nas costas da garota, tentando acalmá-la, e Honoka estava sentada na frente de Umi, de joelhos, com suas mãos entre suas pernas, como se escondesse algo, e tentava conversar com sua amiga, mas seus esforços pareciam inúteis.

“Umi-chan, acalme-se.”, disse Kotori, com sua voz calma, enquanto continuava esfregando as costas de Umi.

“Como você quer que eu me acalme?! Depois de acordar com um negócio daqueles na minha cara! Só de pensar nisso eu, eu… AAAAH! HONOKA SUA SEM VERGONHA!”, Umi gritou, seu rosto estava completamente vermelho de vergonha.

“Eu já pedi desculpas, Umi-chan! E isso não é culpa minha, é uma coisa que acontece, não tenho controle sobre isso!”, Honoka tentava desesperadamente convencer Umi.

“...”, as três garotas que tinham acabado de chegar continuaram apenas observando a cena criada pelas amigas de infância, enquanto iam de preocupadas para o ‘Ah, é só o mesmo de sempre.’, até Nozomi se pronunciar:

“Vamos meninas, já chega disso. Vamos conversar com calma e esclarecer as coisas que precisam ser esclarecidas.”, disse com um sorriso sapeca enquanto virava o rosto na direção de Nico e Maki.

“Nozomi-chan!”, Honoka disse surpresa, “De onde você saiu?”

“Nós estávamos aqui já faz um tempo.”, respondeu.

“Deixando isso de lado, Nozomi, quando você vai nos contar o que aconteceu ontem?”, Nico disse, com os braços cruzados.

“Oh, é mesmo, podemos achar as outras e nos reunir aqui na sala então.”

“Certo, então eu vou acordar a Rin e a Hanayo que estão jogadas no chão da cozinha.”, respondeu Maki, enquanto se virava e começava a caminhar na direção da cozinha.

“Eu vou esperar aqui mesmo.”, disse Nico, sentando no sofá com os braços ainda cruzados e uma cara nada feliz.

“Então eu vou acordar a Elicchi.”, Nozomi foi em direção ao segundo andar da casa.

Passado algum tempo, quando todas da Muse já estavam acordadas e reunidas no sofá da sala de Maki, e obviamente, depois de todas tomarem remédio para dor de cabeça, tomarem um banho e trocar de roupa, como no caso de Hanayo, que usava uma camiseta emprestada de Maki, Eli decidiu se pronunciar primeiro:

“...Então… o que exatamente aconteceu ontem? Eu me lembro que estava conversando com a Nozomi sobre algo, mas depois disso eu não me lembro de mais nada, além disso eu acordei com uma incrível dor de cabeça…”, disse colocando a mão em sua cabeça.

“Bom… a dor de cabeça é só uma simples ressaca mesmo, vocês exageraram na bebida ontem.”, Nozomi disse, como se fosse algo óbvio.

“O QUÊ?! Como assim ressaca? Todas somos menores de idade, não traríamos bebidas alcoólicas, isso não é aceitável!”, esbravejou Umi.

“Hm… bom, essa parte, podemos dizer que foi culpa da Honoka.”

“Eh? Honoka-chan?”, Kotori disse confusa.

“Honoka! O que você fez?!”, Umi interrogou.

“Hã? M-m-mas, Umi-chan, eu não fiz nada, não sei do que estão falando!”, Honoka tentava se defender das acusações de sua amiga.

“Calma, calma. Não precisa ser tão dura com ela, até porque, mesmo que a culpa seja dela, ela não sabia.”, Nozomi tentava evitar que ocorresse algum assassinato em sua frente.

“Então explique logo o que aconteceu!”, Nico entrou no meio da conversa.

“Tá bom, tá bom, vou contar. Vamos começar novamente então. Honoka, onde você disse que tinha pego aquele suco?”, Nozomi perguntou, sorrindo.

“Hã?”, Honoka pareceu confusa por um instante, mas logo respondeu, “Acho que tava em uma mini geladeira na cozinha, por quê?”

“ESTAVA ONDE?!”, Maki gritou de repente, batendo suas mãos na pequena mesa que havia em sua frente.

“AH!”, Honoka levou um susto com o repentino tom elevado de Maki, “E-estava em uma mini geladeira na cozinha…?”, disse com uma voz baixa e desviando o olhar.

Maki se sentou novamente no sofá com um suspiro e colocou a mão em sua testa, “Não acredito nisso… agora tudo faz sentido…”

“Parece que você finalmente entendeu o que houve, não é, Maki-chan?”, Nozomi perguntou.

“Sim… o que eu vou falar para a minha mãe agora…?”, Maki estava com a cabeça baixa se lamentando.

“Hã? Do que vocês estão falando? Ainda não entendi nada...”, Honoka perguntou, obviamente confusa com a conversa entre Maki e Nozomi.

“O negócio é o seguinte, Honoka, o que você deu para todas não era suco.”, Nozomi disse calmamente.

“Não?”

“Não.”

“Ah! Não pode ser que…”, “Será que…”, Umi e Eli pareciam ter entendido a situação.

“Eu ainda não entendi o que o suco tem a ver com essa história, nya. Você entendeu, Kayo-chin?”, Rin perguntou a Hanayo.

“Eh? Eu acho que entendi mais ou menos...”, respondeu Hanayo.

“Então o que era?”, Honoka continuava sem entender.

“Era vinho.”, Nozomi respondeu sorrindo.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na verdade esse cap levou quase 1 ano para ser escrito -_-'  
> Vou me esforçar para não levar tanto tempo para escrever o próximo...

“Era vinho.”

“EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH!?”, todas, exceto Maki e Nozomi, gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

“Bom, vou tentar contar o que aconteceu…”, Nozomi disse calmamente.

_ Um pouco depois que chegamos na casa da Maki-chan: _

_ “Ué, não tem nenhuma bebida… eu vou lá pegar!”, Honoka parecia animada como sempre. _

_ Enquanto isso, eu estava conversando com a Elicchi sobre os detalhes da nossa formatura, até que a Honoka veio e nos entregou dois copos do “suco de uva” e foi levar para as outras também, porém quando eu fui tomar um gole, eu notei um leve cheiro peculiar e decidi pelo menos perguntar onde que a Honoka tinha achado aquele suco. _

_ “Ei, Honoka! Você pode vir aqui rapidinho?”. _

_ “Hum? Claro!” _

_ “Honoka, onde você achou esse suco?” _

_ “Hã? Estava em uma mini geladeira lá na cozinha, por quê?” _

_ “Hum… Por nada não, só curiosidade, não se preocupe.” _

_ Depois disso eu percebi do que se tratava e a grande catástrofe que estava por vir se eu não alertasse todas, mas parecia muito divertido e uma ótima oportunidade para criarmos memórias engraçadas, então eu simplesmente decidi que iria ficar observando para que pelo menos nenhum desastre acontecesse. _

_ ‘Isso vai ser interessante...fufu...’ _

  
  
  
  


_ Depois de um tempo, eu já conseguia ver os efeitos do álcool começando a aparecer quando de repente ouvi um som de algo quebrando e quando voltei meu olhar para o trio do segundo ano e vi uma Kotori que parecia estar prestes a cometer um homicídio enquanto encurralava Honoka em um canto da sala. _

_ “Honoka-chan...” _

_ “Kotori...chan?” _

_ “Honoka-chan, você não pode fazer isso.”, era incrível como sua fala calma não condizia com sua expressão horripilante. _

_ “D-d-do que você está falando, Kotori-chan?”, Honoka parecia apavorada, e quem não estaria? Naquela situação eu até fiquei com pena dela. _

_ “Você sabe do que eu estou falando. Não se faça de desentendida.” _

_ “M-mas eu r-realmente não faço ideia-Hi!”, tenho a impressão de que o olhar ficou mais feroz... _

_ “Tudo bem, já que insiste em ficar se fazendo de boba eu vou te falar...”, não achei que o clima conseguiria ficar mais tenso do que já estava, mas parece que eu estava errada... até que ouvi um barulho de soluço e vi algumas lágrimas caindo no chão, eita, agora ela está chorando... _

_ “Por... quê?... Por quê... Honoka-chan?”, eu já não conseguia entender mais nada da cena que estava passando na frente de meus olhos. _

_ “‘Por quê’ o quê, Kotori-chan?”, Honoka parecia tão perdida quanto todas as outras. _

_ “Por que você e a Umi-chan estão me deixando de lado?!”, ah é só uma briga de relacionamento... melhor eu filmar! _

_ “O QUÊ!?” _

_ “Por que você não me dá atenção também? É porque você gosta mais da Umi-chan? Eu não sou boa o bastante pra você?”, Kotori estava chorando ainda mais. _

_ “O quê? Do que você está falando, Kotori-chan? É claro que você é boa, e eu não gosto mais da Umi-chan do que de você!” _

_ “Então você gosta mais de mim?” _

_ “Não foi isso que eu quis dizer...” _

_ “Então você não gosta de mim!”, Kotori voltou a chorar... _

_ “Eu gosto de você, Kotori-chan! Mas eu também gosto da Umi-chan, eu gosto de vocês duas, por isso não posso escolher de quem eu gosto mais!”, Honoka disse determinada. _

_ “Honoka-chan... então você vai se casar com nós duas? ”, Kotori disse, com um olhar esperançoso. _

_ “Hã? Casar?”, o sangue no rosto de Honoka parecia ter sido drenado, ela estava completamente pálida. _

_ “Você não vai?”, e Kotori ia chorar de novo. _

_ “AH! Eu vou casar sim! Vamos nos casar!” _

_ O rosto de Kotori se iluminou e ela imediatamente pulou na Honoka, “Honoka-chan! Eu te amo!”, e Honoka parecia que tinha acabado de receber uma notícia de morte na família, bom, no caso, o dela mesma, “E-eu também te amo, Kotori-chan.” _

_ Falando nisso, o caso meio que acabou por encerrado por aqui, mas onde é que está a Umi? _

_ “Love shoot arrow! Ahaha, obrigada pessoal!”, ah, ela também já está bêbada, pensei enquanto olhava a suposta pessoa tímida jogando flechas imaginárias para um público imaginário na frente de um espelho. _

_ Bom, depois disso-  _ “Espera um pouco!”

A narração de Nozomi foi cortada repentinamente.

“Hã? O que foi, Rin-chan?”, Nozomi perguntou confusa.

“Eu quero saber por que a Kotori-chan estava brava, nya!”, disse a garota animada.

“Ah, bom, isso eu já não sei, porque quando percebi essa cena já estava acontecendo, então eu realmente não faço idéia.”, respondeu sorrindo, “Mas a Honoka deve saber, não é?”, disse Nozomi enquanto levava seu olhar até a lider.

“Eh?”, Honoka parecia tão confusa quanto às outras, enquanto Kotori estava com o rosto levemente corado. “E por que eu deveria saber? Não faço ideia, nós estávamos conversando normalmente antes disso acontecer.”

“Ora, óbvio que é porque ela é sua noiva, então você deveria saber.”, Nozomi respondeu como se dissesse algo ridiculamente óbvio.

“Mas eu não sei mesmo o que aconteceu...”, Honoka disse, com a cabeça baixa, depois ela arregalou os olhos, como se tivesse lembrado de algo, e olhou na direção de uma garota que estava quieta até agora e com o rosto meio avermelhado, “Ah! Kotori-chan! Kotori-chan, você pode me dizer o que aconteceu?”.

“...”, a garota permaneceu em silêncio, com a cabeça baixa.

“Honoka, você não pode simplesmente perguntar pra ela assim.”, disse Umi, que também estava calada até agora, e com o rosto vermelho de vergonha com seus próprios atos sem vergonha que acabara de ouvir.

“Mas então como que eu vou saber o que aconteceu?”

“E se você tentasse se lembrar dos acontecimentos desde o início da festa?”, Eli disse.

“Hum...”, Honoka cruzou os braços enquanto parecia tentar se lembrar, “Quando chegamos na casa da Maki-chan...”

_ “Umi-chan, onde que eu coloco esse negócio?” _

_ “Ah, isso você pode deixar por aí mesmo, que depois eu vou colocar em outro lugar” _

_ “Ok!” _

_ … _

_ “Umi-chan, você sabe onde que os pratos vão ficar?” _

_ “Os pratos você pode deixar em cima da mesa.” _

_ … _

_ “Umi-chan, aqui, eu trouxe um suco.” _

_ “Obrigada, Honoka.” _

_ … _

_ “Umi-chan!” _

_ … _

_ “Umi-chan!” _

_ … _

_ “Umi-chan!” _

…

“Foi mais ou menos isso que eu me lembro. Viu? Não aconteceu nada de especial, tudo normal.”, Honoka disse confusa, enquanto as outras garotas já não se surpreendiam mais com sua lerdeza.

‘Qualquer um ficaria com ciúmes em uma situação dessas…’, foi o pensamento de todas ao mesmo tempo, enquanto Honoka contava sua versão da história.

“Vamos voltar ao assunto principal.”, disse Nico, cortando o silêncio.

“Tudo bem, mas depois disso, não aconteceu muito mais coisa…”, Nozomi respondeu sorrindo e logo voltou a contar sobre a noite anterior:

_ Depois disso, quando eu olhei em volta eu percebi que nem a Maki-chan e nem a Nicocchi estavam mais presentes na sala, então eu fui procurar por elas, quando de repente eu senti alguém segurar meu braço e me puxar para o corredor. _

_ “Ah! Elicchi?”, eu não estava entendendo o que estava acontecendo, eu simplesmente estava prensada na parede pela Elicchi, ‘Ka-kabedon!?’, era a única coisa que eu consegui pensar naquele momento. _

_ “Nozomi!”, Elicchi estava com rosto vermelho e ofegava bastante, ‘Será que ela bebeu mais enquanto eu não estava olhando?’ _

_ “O-o que foi, Elicchi?”, eu tentei perguntar sem perder a postura. _

_ Quando percebi, seus lábios já se encontravam colados aos meus, enquanto ela pressionava o próprio corpo contra o meu, depois de um tempo nos separamos e dessa vez eu também estava ofegante. _

_ “Elicchi?” _

_ “Nozomi! Eu te amo! Eu sempre te amei! Por favor, fique sempre ao meu lado!”, ela disse apressada, ‘Eu definitivamente não esperava uma confissão assim!’. _

“ESPERA UM POUCO!”, Eli interrompe Nozomi.

“Hm? O que foi, Elicchi?”, Nozomi pergunta calmamente.

“Como assim ‘o que foi?’, eu não me lembro de nada disso!”, Eli disse em um tom desesperado.

“Mas foi exatamente o que aconteceu, ou você não gosta de mim e estava mentindo?”, o sorriso de Nozomi mudou para uma cara triste.

“Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer!”

“Então você gosta de mim?”, Nozomi disse sorrindo novamente.

“...G-g-gos...to…”, Eli disse com a cabeça baixa e com o rosto vermelho.

Nozomi deu uma leve risada e disse, “Eu também gosto de você, Elicchi.”

“Eh?”, Eli parecia confusa com o que havia acabado de ouvir, algumas das garotas também estavam envergonhadas com o desenrolar da cena diante de seus olhos, enquanto isso, Nozomi voltou a contar a história.

_ Depois que nos separamos do beijo, eu puxei a Elicchi pelas escadas, em direção aos quartos e entrei no primeiro que vi, nos beijamos novamente e caímos na cama, e quando pensei que algo mais fosse acontecer… _

_ “Elicchi?”, quando olhei para a garota em cima de mim, ela estava dormindo, ‘Sério isso? Como você conseguiu dormir em uma situação dessas, Elicchi?’, fiquei indignada com a situação, mas quando parei para pensar, eu realmente não queria que minha primeira vez fosse com uma pessoa bêbada que provavelmente não se lembraria de nada no dia seguinte, então eu decidi levantar e ir dar mais uma olhada nas outras garotas, para ver se estava tudo bem. _

_ Quando saí do quarto em que estava, eu comecei a ouvir alguns barulhos estranhos vindo do quarto ao lado, então eu fiz a escolha mais óbvia, e fui lá espiar para ver quem era, foi quando eu achei as duas pessoas que havia perdido mais cedo, Maki-chan e Nicocchi, que se conectavam de corpo e alma, mais precisamente só de corpo mesmo. _

“ESPERA!”, Maki e Nico interrompem a narração de Nozomi.

“V-v-v-você pode pular essa parte!”, Maki gritou, ela e Nico, ambas estavam com as caras vermelhas de vergonha.

“Honoka-chan! Parece que eu ganhei nossa aposta, nya! Eu disse que NicoMaki era verídico, nya!”, Rin disse de repente.

“Urg... Tudo bem, eu aceito a minha derrota, eu jurava que essas duas nunca ficariam juntas, que droga.”, Honoka resmungava enquanto dava dinheiro para a Rin.

“Vocês usaram a nossa relação como aposta!?”, Nico estava incrédula.

“Não acredito…”, Maki disse, com as mãos no rosto, tentando se esconder.

“Bom, depois disso não aconteceu mais nada.”, Nozomi tentou mudar de assunto, “Quando eu desci, a Hanayo-chan e a Rin-chan estavam desmaiadas na cozinha e a Honoka-chan, Umi-chan e Kotori-chan estavam dormindo no sofá, então eu voltei para o quarto e dormi.”, Nozomi concluiu sorrindo.

“…”, todas estavam em silêncio, sem saber o que comentar sobre esse final, no caso de Hanayo e Umi, elas estavam com seus rostos completamente vermelhos depois de ouvirem sobre tanta, como diria a Umi, ação sem vergonha.

“Bom, já que ninguém vai falar mais nada, me ajudem a arrumar essa bagunça, depois vamos almoçar e cada uma vai para sua casa.”, foi Maki que quebrou o silêncio, e se levantou indo em direção a cozinha.

Logo depois todas se levantaram e começaram a ajudar na limpeza da bagunça que elas mesmas fizeram, e depois do almoço a Maki expulsou todas de sua casa para que ela pudesse ficar sozinha e tentar assimilar tudo o que tinha acontecido.

No caminho, elas se separaram, porém Nozomi disse que queria conversar com a Eli, então elas continuaram caminhando juntas por mais algum tempo.

“Elicchi…”

“Nozomi!”, quando Nozomi ia falar algo, Eli a interrompeu, “Eu sei que não foi o melhor jeito de compartilhar meus sentimentos, então me deixe falar novamente.”, Nozomi ficou surpresa no início, mas deixou Eli terminar, “Eu te amo, você quer sair comigo?”

Nozomi sorriu e respondeu, “É claro que sim, eu também te amo Elicchi.”, disse e abraçou Eli, que retribuiu o abraço com prazer, então elas continuaram caminhando, mas dessa vez elas estavam com as mãos dadas.

“Mas eu não esperava que a Nico e a Maki fossem ir tão longe tão rápido.”, comentou Eli, com o rosto meio corado, quando se lembrou do que Nozomi disse, “Será que elas vão ficar bem?”

“Não se preocupe, Elicchi.”, Nozomi disse calmamente, “Eu vou ficar de olho naquelas duas.”

“Tudo bem, mas acho melhor você não se intrometer muito na relação delas.”

“Eu não vou fazer nada tão extravagante, pode deixar comigo.”

E elas continuaram seu caminho conversando e rindo sobre qualquer coisa.


End file.
